


Short list of promises (just the one)

by Surreal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for Lunar Ellipse. Stiles and Derek after the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short list of promises (just the one)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene that wouldn't get out of my head.

Stiles backs up a bit against his father as a shower of debris and dust adds to the mess in what is left of the root cellar. Glancing up into the dim light flooding in from the full moon, he sees the end of an aluminum ladder being guided into the hole he had entered from.

Clapping a hand on the Sheriff’s shoulder with a grin, he says with a laugh, “Scotty and I share the same appreciation for aluminum over wood.” He looks back to share a brief smile of relief with his dad before watching the man turn and reach for Melissa, hauling her up toward the ladder first.

“You next, kiddo,” his father says as he pushes Stiles gently forward. Stiles stands up straight in the shaft of light, a moment of lightheadedness hitting briefly as he looks up to see Scott grinning down at him from above.

Knowing his dad will be right behind him to make sure he doesn’t fall, Stiles makes his way up carefully, tuning out the low conversations happening behind him between the Argents and Isaac. When he makes it to the top, Stiles gives a choked-off laugh of pure, exhausted delight when Scott pulls him up and into a tight hug. “You guys are _amazing_ ,” Scott grins into Stiles’ shoulder before letting him go.

Stiles breathes fresh, dust-free air gratefully. As he turns to watch the others emerge, he catches sight of Derek standing nearby. His breath catches and before he even realizes, Stiles is moving forward and catching Derek up against his chest in a tight, nearly desperate hug. “Holy shit, we’re _alive_.”

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles in return, not caring what anyone may think at this point. He takes a moment just to revel in the feel of Stiles, warm and heavy and _breathing_ before he catches the scent of blood. 

Pulling back abruptly, Derek finally gets a good look at Stiles’ face and sees the patch of still-wet blood at his hairline. His eyes widen even as he can feel the involuntary flash and he reaches up a hesitant hand to touch fingertips lightly at Stiles’ temple. “You’re bleeding…”

Stiles catches the flash of blue and gives a shocked gasp. “Your _eyes_ ,” he whispers, gaping for a moment before glancing back toward Scott, then back to Derek. “Derek – “

“We’ll talk about it later,” Derek cuts him off softly, looking over his shoulder toward where the others have all reached the forest floor. “Sheriff,” he calls toward Stiles’ father. 

Sheriff Stilinski pats Scott’s shoulder once before quickly making his way over to his son. “Derek,” he says with a heartfelt smile of gratitude. “Scott tells me it’s thanks to you that you guys got the upper hand against that woman.”

Derek shares a knowing look with Stiles and gives a small shake of his head. “There’s a lot more to it than what went on tonight, but we can go into the details if you need a real police report later. But I think your son could use a trip to the hospital first.”

Stiles groans softly as his father’s attention is turned toward him, but he can’t be too annoyed because it is just a reminder that he still _has_ his father. He draws a shaky breath and flashes a grin at Derek. “You promise me we’ll talk later. You owe me.”

“Promise,” Derek assures him with a nod, gripping Stiles’ shoulder tight before letting him go. He watches the two make their way back to the group, smiles as Melissa fusses over Stiles. Something deep in his chest feels looser, lighter now that the families of his pack are safe and whole again. 

He knows he’ll keep his promise to Stiles, will make the time to talk to him about what went on that day. He knows he doesn’t have the full picture about where the three of them were while he was home with Cora. There is still a lot of clean up to do and Derek can feel a familiar, insistent urge pulling at him. Doesn’t quite know what it means yet, maybe he’ll figure it out when he gets back to the loft.

But he is certain of one thing – he does owe Stiles. He owes him so much more than just an explanation, but that is a good place to start.

***

End


End file.
